disneyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Magic Kingdom
Etats-Unis |etat=Floride |comté= |departement= |prefecture= |bourg= Lake Buena Vista |district= |coordonnées=28° 25′ 07″ nord 81° 34′ 52″ ouest |budget=Exemple |nombre_de_lands=7 |nombre_d'attractions=30 |nombre_de_restaurants=32 |nombre_de_boutiques=8 |nombre_de_visiteurs=20,589 millions |nom_initial=Magic Kingdom |propriétaire= Walt Disney Company |directeur_artistique=Exemple |dédicace=Walter Elias Disney }} L'endroit le plus magique sur Terre Magic Kingdom est le parc d'attraction phare de Walt Disney World Resort situé à Lake Buena Vista, dans l'état de Floride, aux États-Unis. Basé sur le parc original de Disneyland en Californie, il a ouvert ses portes le 1er octobre, 1971, comme le premier des quatre parcs à thème de Walt Disney World. La disposition du parc est la suivante : Au centre se trouve Le Château de Cendrillon entouré de six "land" qui s'articulent autour de différents thèmes : Main Street, U.S.A., Adventureland, Frontierland, Fantasyland, Tomorrowland et Liberty Square. Chaque pays abrite des personnages différents qui font de leur mieux pour faire passer du bon temps à leurs hôtes. Dédicace Walt Disney World est un hommage à la philosophie et à la vie de Walter Elias Disney... et aux talents, au dévouement et à la loyauté de toute l'organisation Disney qui ont permis de réaliser le rêve de Walt Disney. Puisse Walt Disney World apporter Joie, Inspiration et Connaissances Nouvelles à tous ceux qui viennent dans ce lieu enchanté ... un Royaume Magique où les jeunes de cœur de tout âge peuvent rire, jouer et apprendre -- ensemble Construction 375px|Magic Kingdom lors de sa construction début années 70. Bien que Walt Disney lui-même ait été très impliqué dans la planification du Projet Floride, la Walt Disney Company a commencé la construction du Magic Kingdom et de l'ensemble de la station en 1967 après la mort de Walt en 1966. Le parc Magic Kingdom a été construit de la même façon que l'actuel Disneyland en Californie. Le parc de la Floride, cependant, a été construit dans une zone beaucoup plus grande et a grandement amélioré sa conception par rapport à Disneyland. Il y a plusieurs anecdotes concernant les raisons de certaines des caractéristiques de Walt Disney World, et le Magic Kingdom en particulier. Selon une histoire, Walt Disney a vu un jour un cow-boy de Frontierland marcher à travers Tomorrowland à Disneyland. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont le cow-boy s'immisçait dans le cadre futuriste de Tomorrowland et voulait éviter ce genre de situation dans le nouveau parc. Par conséquent, le Royaume magique a été construit sur une série de tunnels appelés "utilidors", un mot-valise des termes "utilité" et "corridor". Ces tunnels permettent aux Cast Members de se déplacer dans le parc à l'abri des regards des invités (sous le parc en fait), qui assure de cette manière l'illusion du spectacle. En raison de la nappe phréatique élevée de la Floride, les tunnels n'ont pas pu être construits sous terre, alors ils ont été construits au niveau du sol existant. Cela signifie que le parc lui-même est en fait construit au deuxième étage, donnant à Magic Kingdom une élévation de 107 pieds (33 m). La zone autour des utilidors a été comblée avec de la terre retirée du lagon des Sept Mers, qui était en construction au même moment. Les utilidors ont été construits lors de la construction initiale et n'ont pas été agrandis à mesure que le parc s'agrandissait. Les tunnels n'ont été utilisés que dans le royaume magique en raison de contraintes financières, mais ils étaient destinés à être utilisés dans tous les parcs futurs de Walt Disney World. Le monde futur de Epcot et Pleasure Island ont chacun un plus petit réseau d'utilidors. Inauguration thumb|250px|Jour de l'Ouverture du Magic Kingdom Le Magic Kingdom s'est ouvert comme la première partie du projet de Walt Disney en Floride le 1er octobre 1971. C'était le seul parc d'attractions de la station à l'époque et il a ouvert ses portes en même temps que deux hôtels sur la propriété : Disney's Contemporary Resort et Disney's Polynesian Resort. Le parc a ouvert ses portes avec 23 attractions, dont trois uniques au parc et 20, souvent quelque peu différentes, copies des attractions de Disneyland. La Walt Disney Company a promis d'augmenter ce nombre avec plus d'attractions comme celles de Disneyland ainsi que des attractions uniques. Les attractions ont été divisées en six land thématiques. Cinq de ces land étaient homologues à celles de Disneyland et la sixième est Liberty Square, unique en son genre, mais partageant les mêmes attractions que la place de la Nouvelle-Orléans à Disneyland. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de dédicace individuelle au Magic Kingdom, la dédicace de Roy O. Disney pour tout le Walt Disney World Resort a été placée dans ses portes. Histoire Certaines informations sont tirées de "The Hidden Magic of Walt Disney World" de Susan Veness. 1971-1972 Le Magic Kingdom a ouvert ses portes le 1er octobre 1971 à une foule de 10 000 visiteurs. Les attractions ouvertes ce jour-là: *Cinderella's Golden Carrousel *Jamboree Country Bear *Diamond Horseshoe Revue *Dumbo l'éléphant volant *Frontierland Shooting Gallery *The Hall of Presidents *The Haunted Mansion *It's a Small World *Jungle Cruise *Mad Hatter's Tea Cups *Mickey Mouse Revue *Mike Fink Keel Boats *Mr. Toad's Wild Ride *Skyway *Snow White's Scary Adventures *Swiss Family Treehouse *Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room *Grand Prix Raceway *Walt Disney World Railroad Au cours des trois autres mois de 1971, d'autres attractions ont ouvert leurs portes, notamment : *Amiral Joe Fowler Riverboat *Peter Pan's Flight *20,000 lieues sous les mers *Flight to the Moon *America the Beautiful En 1972, l'attraction If You Had Wings a ouvert ses portes à Tomorrowland. Lors du premier anniversaire du parc, 10,7 millions de visiteurs ont franchi ses portes. 1973-1974 thumb|250px|Pirates des Caraïbes ; l'une des attractions les plus anciennes et les plus populaires du royaume magique. En 1973, de nombreuses attractions ont ouvert leurs portes et sont devenues par la suite des classiques intemporels : *The Walt Disney Story *Tom Sawyer Island *Plaza Swan Boats *Richard F. Irvine Riverboat *Pirates des Caraïbes En 1974, America the Beautiful a fermé et rouvert ses portes le lendemain avec un nouveau film intitulé Magic Carpet'Round the World, qui a fermé après un an et America the Beautiful est revenu. Les Star Jets ont ouvert. À la fin de 1974, la popularité du parc était telle que, le 29 décembre, 74 597 visiteurs d'un jour ont franchi les portes du parc et, pour la première fois dans l'histoire du parc, ont fermé en raison de la surcapacité. 1975 En janvier 1975, l'attraction tant attendue Space Mountain a ouvert ses portes à Tomorrowland. Au bout d'un certain temps, lorsque le voyage vers la Lune perdit sa mystique, Flight to the Moon devint Mission to Mars. En juin, America on Parade a fait ses débuts en l'honneur du bicentenaire des États-Unis et s'est poursuivi jusqu'en septembre de l'année suivante. Le classique Carousel of Progress a été transféré au Royaume magique, après avoir passé six ans à Disneyland. 1976-1981 Bien que 1976 ait été une année calme en termes de nouvelles attractions, le Magic Kingdom a atteint un jalon lorsque Susan Brummer a franchi les portes du parc en tant que 50.000.000e visiteur. Trois ans plus tard, une autre étape encore plus importante a été franchie lorsque Kurt Miller est devenu le 100 000 000 de visiteurs. En juin 1977, le Main Street Electrical Parade a été créé. La période entre 1978 et 1981 a été calme au Royaume Magique alors qu'une deuxième porte, le Centre EPCOT, a ouvert ses portes en vue de son ouverture le 1er octobre 1982. En 1978, à l'occasion du 50e anniversaire de Mickey Mouse, un défilé spécial a été organisé en son honneur. Un défilé similaire a également fait ses débuts à Disneyland. En 1979, America the Beautiful a pris fin au théâtre Circle Vision et a été de nouveau remplacé par Magic Carpet'Round the World. thumb|250px|Big Thunder Mountain a Walt Disney World (1980) The Mickey Mouse Revue a fermé ses portes en septembre 1980, suivi de la retraite de l'amiral Joe Fowler Riverboat. Mais la grande nouvelle est arrivée en novembre de la même année avec l'ouverture de Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. Un film intitulé "A Dream Called EPCOT" a commencé à jouer au centre de prévisualisation EPCOT du parc, suscitant l'enthousiasme pour le nouveau parc. thumb|250px|Spécial 10e anniversaire de WDW L'année 1981 a été marquée par le 10e anniversaire du Magic Kingdom qui s'est déroulé sur une année complète, du 1er octobre 1981 au 30 septembre de l'année suivante. Dans le cadre de l'événement, le spectacle Disney World Is Your World a été présenté pour la première fois et le défilé de la Tencennial a commencé. De plus, Disney World a accueilli son 126 000 000 000e invité lors des célébrations du Tencennial. 1982-1983 La majeure partie de l'énergie de Walt Disney World a été concentrée sur EPCOT Center en 1982 et 1983. Les Plaza Swan Boats n'ont plus nagé dans les eaux insulaires du parc à partir d'août 1983. 1984 Un changement de pouvoir s'est produit en 1984, Michael Eisner devenant le nouveau président du conseil et chef de la direction de Walt Disney Productions, qui a ensuite changé son nom pour The Walt Disney Company. En juillet, le spectacle scénique Show Biz est ouvert, pour fermer deux mois plus tard. L'année 1984 était l'année du 50e anniversaire de Donald Duck, avec un défilé spécial en son honneur. Un défilé identique a également été présenté à Disneyland. Magic Carpet'Round the World a été remplacé par American Journeys et la Frontierland Shooting Gallery a rouvert ses portes sous le nom de Frontierland Shootin' Arcade. 1985-1987 Après le bouleversement de 1984, il faudra encore quatre ans avant que de nouveaux développements ne se produisent dans le royaume magique. Le temps et l'argent ont été utilisés pour agrandir le centre EPCOT et développer la troisième porte du centre de villégiature - la "Hollywood qui n'a jamais été et qui sera toujours" de 300 millions de dollars qui ouvrira ses portes le 1er mai 1989 sous le nom de Disney MGM Studios. thumb|250px|15e anniversaire de WDW Le 1er octobre 1986, Walt Disney World célébrait son 15e anniversaire et se poursuivait jusqu'au 30 septembre de l'année suivante. Un défilé spécial pour marquer l'occasion a fait ses débuts au Royaume magique. La Magic Shop de Merlin a été fermée et le Diamond Horseshoe Revue a été rebaptisée Diamond Horseshoe Jamboree. If you had wings a été renommé If you can fly. La première attraction 3D du parc, Magic Journeys, a fait ses débuts dans l'ancien théâtre Mickey Mouse Revue, après que Captain EO ait remplacé le spectacle à EPCOT. 1988-1990 En l'honneur du 60e anniversaire de Mickey Mouse, un land "temporaire" appelée Mickey's Birthdayland a ouvert ses portes. Le secteur comprenait la maison de Mickey, la ferme de la grand mère de Donald, le terrain de jeux de Mickey et trois tentes de style cirque abritant des rencontres avec les personnages et deux spectacles en direct dont Minnie's Surprise Birthday Party. L'une des principales attractions était une vache vivant à la ferme d'animaux de compagnie nommée Minnie Moo, née avec la tête classique de Mickey à trois cercles sur le côté. En janvier 1989, If You Could Fly a été fermé et remplacé par Delta Dreamflight. En raison de son énorme popularité, Mickey's Birthdayland a été conservé et renommé Mickey's Starland en 1990. 1991-1993 thumb|250px|Splash Mountain En septembre 1991, le populaire défilé électrique de Main Street U.S.A. a pris fin et a été remplacé par SpectroMagic. Le défilé de la Célébration surprise a débuté en septembre dans le cadre des célébrations du 20e anniversaire de Walt Disney World. Cela faisait douze ans que le Magic Kingdom n'avait pas accueilli une nouvelle attraction majeure. En 1992, Splash Mountain a ouvert ses portes. Walt Disney Story a pris fin en octobre 1992, suivie de celle de Mission to Mars en octobre 1993. Le Hall des Présidents et le Carrousel du Progrès ont tous deux fait l'objet d'importants travaux de rénovation. En décembre, Magic Journeys a fermé ses portes. Un mois plus tard, American Journeys a fermé ses portes, suivi du défilé de la Célébration surprise et des Star Jets. 1994-1995 En 1994, Tomorrowland a fait l'objet d'une rénovation majeure, elle avait commencé à avoir l'air datée, alors les Imagineers lui ont donné un design général, créant ainsi une ville du futur. Ce faisant, le WEDway PeopleMover a été rebaptisé Tomorrowland Transit Authority. Plus tard dans l'année, 20 000 lieues sous les mers ont fermé leurs portes. The Legend of the Lion King ouvert dans l'ancien théâtre de Mickey Mouse Revue. En novembre, The Timekeeper] a ouvert. Les Star Jets ont rouvert sous le nom d'Astro Orbiter. Snow White's Adventures a fait l'objet d'une amélioration considérable, atténuant ses facteurs de peur et ajoutant le personnage de Blanche-Neige elle-même à l'aventure. Le défilé de Mickey Mania a débuté. La Penny Arcade et la House of Magic de Main Street U.S.A. ont fermé leurs portes en 1995. En juin 1995, la ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter fit apparition, ajoutant une légère touche de terreur au royaume magique. 1996-1997 thumb|250px|Mickey's ToonTown Fair Mickey's Starland a été transformé en Mickey's Toontown Fair, qui a connu un agrandissement en juin 1996 avec l'ajout du Temple de la renommée de Toontown et une montagne russe pour enfants The Barnstormer at Goofy's Wiseacre Farm, qui a remplacé Grandma Duck's Petting Farm. La piste du circuit du Grand Prix a été raccourcie pour faire place aux nouvelles attractions de la Foire de Toontown. Plus tard, elle a été rebaptisée Tomorrowland Speedway. Toujours en 1996, le bateau de rivière Richard F. Irvine a été rebaptisé Liberty Belle et Delta Dreamflight a été rebaptisé Take Flight. Dans le cadre des célébrations du 25e anniversaire de Walt Disney World, le défilé Remember the Magic a fait ses débuts et le château de Cendrillon a été transformé en gâteau d'anniversaire géant. En 1997, la salle de banquet du roi Stefan a été rebaptisée Cinderella's Royal Table. 1998-1999 En avril 1998, Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room a rouvert en tant que The Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Management avec Iago de Aladdin et Zazu du Roi Lion comme hôtes. En octobre 1998, Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin a remplacé Take Flight. Mr. Toad's Wild Ride a fermé ses portes en septembre 1998 et a rouvert ses portes en juin 1999 sous le nom de The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh. SpectroMagic a fait une pause à l'été 1999 et le classique Main Street Electrical Parade est revenu pour un engagement limité. 2000-2002 L'année 2001 a ajouté de nouveaux divertissements au parc. Cela comprenait Cinderella’s Surprise Celebration, le défilé Share a Dream Come True Parade et le retour du défilé SpectroMagic. Cette même année a également vu l'ouverture de Flying Carpets Over Agrabah et le départ des Mike Fink Keelboats. Le 1er octobre 2001, la célébration des 100 ans de magie de Disney a commencé, célébrant le 100e anniversaire de la naissance de Walt Disney. 2003-2004 thumb|250px|Façade de Mickey's PhilarMagic En octobre 2003, une autre période de grands changements a eu lieu dans le parc - le film en trois dimensions Mickey's PhilharMagic a remplacé The Legend of the Lion King, un tout nouveau spectacle pyrotechnique intitulé Wishes : A Magical Gathering of Disney Dreams a allumé le ciel pour la première fois et la rencontre ExtraTERRORestrial Alien se termine. Le remplaçant d'Alien Encounter arriva plus d'un an plus tard avec l'effrayant mais sympathique Stitch's Great Escape!. 2005-Présent Disney ne pouvait pas ignorer le film à grand succès de 2003, Pirates des Caraïbes : La Malédiction du Black Pearl, alors en 2006, l'attraction classique Pirates des Caraïbes a été rénovée pour y ajouter les personnages de Jack Sparrow, Barbossa et Davy Jones. Toujours en 2006, The Timekeeper a fermé ses portes et a rouvert ses portes l'année suivante sous le nom de Monsters, Inc. : Laugh Floor. It's a Small World, The Haunted Mansion, the Hall of Presidents et Space Mountain ont tous subi d'énormes rénovations. En 2010, SpectroMagic est reparti une fois de plus pour un autre engagement de retour de la Main Street Electrical Parade. En 2011, The Enchanted Tiki Room : Under New Management, a été fermée à la suite d'un incendie et la salle Tiki a été restaurée pour retrouver son aspect d'origine. thumb|250px L'agrandissement de Fantasyland a été l'un des plus importants changement majeur de l'histoire du parc, mettant l'accent sur la narration d'histoires en hommage aux classiques de Disney tels que La petite sirène, La Belle et la Bête,Raiponce, et autres. En 2011, la foire de Mickey's Toontown a fermé ses portes alors que la construction de l'agrandissement de Fantasyland commençait. La première phase de l'expansion, Storybook Circus, a ouvert ses portes dans l'ancien site de la Foire de Toontown au printemps 2012, avec Dumbo l'éléphant volant, nouvellement relocalisé et une version re-thématisée de The Barnstormer. En mai 2012, Snow White's Scary Adventures a fermé ses portes pour faire place au Pavillon des Princesses, qui a ouvert ses portes l'année suivante. Le Nouveau Fantasyland a officiellement ouvert ses portes en novembre 2012 avec l'ajout de Enchanted tales with belle, le Be Our Guest Restaurant,. Gaston's Tavern, The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure, et une nouvelle grotte d'Ariel. L'année 2012 a également vu le début du jeu interactif Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. En 2014, le Seven Dwarfs Mine Train a ouvert ses portes, complétant ainsi l'expansion de Fantasyland, ainsi que le Festival of Fantasy Parade qui a débuté. En février 2015, le parc a inauguré un nouveau quartier de la Central Plaza, le château de Cendrillon, qui constitue la première phase d'un projet d'agrandissement en cours pour inclure de nouveaux sentiers et jardins sculptés, parmi d'autres. La même année, Pirates des Caraïbes a fermé ses portes tout au long de la saison estivale pour subir des rénovations et rouvrira ses portes quelques mois plus tard, en septembre. Toujours en 2015, des tourelles aux couleurs assorties du château de Cendrillon ont été ajoutées, entourant l'icône physique du parc. En 2016, The Muppets Present… Great Moments in American History a ouvert ses portes à Liberty Square le 2 octobre. Le spectacle a duré jusqu'à l'automne 2019. Attractions Main Street, U.S.A. *Main Street Vehicles *Walt Disney World Railroad - Main Street Station *Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom *Town Square Theater Adventureland *Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room *Pirates of the Caribbean (Attraction) *Jungle Cruise *Swiss Family Treehouse *Magic Carpets of Aladdin *A Pirate's Adventure: Treasures of the Seven Seas Frontierland *Splash Mountain *Big Thunder Mountain *Country Bear Jamboree *Frontierland Shootin' Arcade *Tom Sawyer Island *Walt Disney World Railroad - Frontierland Station Liberty Square *The Haunted Mansion (Magic Kingdom et Tokyo Disneyland) *The Hall of Presidents *Liberty Belle Riverboat Fantasyland *Cinderella Castle *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *It's a Small World *Mad Hatter's Tea Cups *Peter Pan's Flight *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Mickey's PhilharMagic *Prince Charming Regal Carrousel *The Barnstormer featuring Goofy as The Great Goofini *Casey Jr. Splash 'n' Soak Station *Ariel's Grotto *Enchanted Tales with Belle *Princess Fairytale Hall *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train *Under the Sea: Journey of the Little Mermaid *Pete's Silly Sideshow *Walt Disney World Railroad - Fantasyland Station Tomorrowland *Space Mountain *Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin *Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor *Stitch's Great Escape! (seasonally operating) *Astro Orbiter *Tomorrowland Speedway *Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover *Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress Personnages : *Mickey Mouse et Clochette à Town Square Theater *Pluto à Town Square/Main Street USA *Tic et Tac à Town Square/Main Street USA *Minnie Mouse à Town Square/Main Street USA *Daisy Duck à Town Square/Main Street USA *Blanche-Neige et peut être Simplet à Town Square/Main Street USA *Aurore aléatoirement à Town Square/Main Street USA *Aladdin et Jasmine à Adventureland *Tic et Tac à Frontierland *Mary Poppins à Liberty Square *Buzz l'Éclair à Tomorrowland près du Carousel of Progress *Stitch dans Tomorrowland *La Marraine Fée dans Fantasyland derrière le château *Anastasie de Trémaine et Javotte de Trémaine dans Fantasyland derrière le château *Peter Pan dans Fantasyland près de son attraction *Cendrillon et Elena au Pavillon des Princesses *Raiponce et Tiana au Pavillon des Princesses *Winnie l'Ourson et Tigrou à côté de leur manège *Alice près de Mad Tea Party *Ariel dans sa grotte *Belle à Enchanted Tales with Belle *Gaston endehors de la taverne *Donald Duck et Dingo aux Silly Sideshow *Minnie Mouse et Daisy Duck aux Silly Sideshow Précédemment: *Marie à Town Square/Main Street USA *Cendrillon, Aurore, Belle, Raiponce, et Tiana à Town Square Theater *Minnie Mouse à Town Square Theater *Timon dans Adventureland *Rafiki dans Adventureland *Ariel et Éric dans Adventureland *Woody et Jessie dans Frontierland *Madame de Trémaine dans Fantasyland derrière le château *Mickey Mouse dans Fantasyland près du Carousel *Minnie Mouse dans Fantasyland près du Carousel *Donald Duck dans Fantasyland près du Carousel *Dingo dans Fantasyland près du Carousel *Pluto dans Fantasyland près du Carousel *Tic et Tac dans Fantasyland près du Carousel *Pinocchio dans Fantasyland près de Pinocchio Village Haus *Blanche-Neige au Pavillon des Princesses *Aurore au Pavillon des Princesses *Anna et Elsa au Pavillon des Princesses *Chapelier Fou dans Fantasyland près de Mad Tea Party *Lapin Blanc dans Fantasyland près de Mad Tea Party *Tweedle Dee et Tweedle Dum dans Fantasyland près Mad Tea Party Film planifié Le réalisateur Jon Favreau et Walt Disney Pictures projettent de produire et de sortir un film concernant une famille à Disneyland qui découvre que les personnages et les attractions du parc à thème prennent vie. Favreau, qui a dit que "l'iconographie de Disney était probablement le premier ensemble d'archétypes auquel j'ai été exposé" et que les films et attractions de Disney "m'ont profondément marqué quand j'étais enfant", a noté que "lorsque j'ai entendu parler pour la première fois du projet de film Magic Kingdom, j'allais visiter Disneyland avec ma famille. J'ai pris des notes et je n'ai eu aucun problème à remplir un livre avec toutes les idées que ce concept offrait, même à première vue." Marc Abraham et Eric Newman de Strike Entertainment doivent produire le film. L'auteur-producteur Ronald D. Moore avait déjà écrit un scénario original pour le projet, que le studio a fini par refuser d'utiliser, déclarant que Favreau et un nouveau scénariste allaient élaborer un nouveau scénario. Le 20 juin 2011, Michael Chabon, collaborateur de Spider-Man 2, a signé pour écrire le scénario du film. en:Magic Kingdom es:Magic Kingdom it:Magic Kingdom pt-br:Magic Kingdom Catégorie:Parc d'attraction Catégorie:Parc de Walt Disney World Resort